What Could've Been
by Cassidy and Layla
Summary: Their past. Their present. His future. What happened during those times? What made the future like that? Because maybe if Zach just left her alone, things wouldn't be that with Cammie.


Past. **Present**. _Future._

_**But it's all the same.**_

Love. **Love, Loved.** _Love, Loved._

The smell of freshly mowed grass lingered around her.

**Sounds of hushed voices among the room.**

_Chimes rang in the church._

She was out of breath from laughing. Giddy.

**A steady beep emitted from the monitor.**

_He adjusted his bow tie and folded his hand behind his back._

His hands cupped her cheeks.

**Steady breathing came from the girl on the bed.**

_The door opened, and he laid his eyes on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

He leaned closer. Her breath caught.

**Her eyes stayed closed.**

_A smile appeared on her flawless face. Because this was it._

_**And that's where it began**_

His lips gently grasped hers, pulling her closer. So close she could smell the musty smell permanently in his jacket.

**The heart monitor beeped faster, her heart desperately trying to pump more blood. But it was too weak.**

_The organ struck a sound that shook the whole church. Everyone's heads swiveled to the back._

Right there, in the meadow, was the blossom. And soon, there would be a flower in it's place.

**The sound escalated until it could keep up no more.**

_A woman in white dress slowly walked down the aisle, the biggest smile on her face, which was returned by the man at the other end._

She pulled away once she realized what was happening. She was a monster.

**Nurses and doctors flooded the room, yelling orders at each other. Chaos.**

_All eyes were on them as she reached the end and he took her hands._

She couldn't lead him on like this. Not when death was hanging over her. Not when it could come for her any moment.

**People screaming, shrieking for help. Desperation clear in their eyes after tears welling up.**

_Words went through their ears, but all they could concentrate on was the upcoming moment. The moment where they would be united for all eternity._

She backed away and shook her head. "No, no," she said. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

**The doctor yelled orders, and rubbed conductive gel over the girl. He rubbed the pads together and shocked her body.**

_They said their vows, and at that time, everyone was smiling._

She ran away. and all she saw, was a look of confusion evident on his face.

**The body jumped into the air with force.**

_He brushed her veil aside to reveal her beautiful face, and leaned in._

The woods were the perfect place for her to let it out.

**But she didn't come back to life.**

_It was just like his first time. The first kiss, but with a different girl._

The life of a spy was too dangerous. If he got too close, she might hurt him. When she was gone, she intended not to hurt anyone's heart.

**The doctor turned away from the girl and said some solemn words. But those were just words in the boy's eyes.**

_The bond for eternity. The fate of their future was all in them._

But she loved him.

**He gently approached the girl and touched her shoulder. He called her name repeatedly, but she did not wake. His tapping turned into frantic shaking. He kept on shouting for her to wake up.**

_They were cheering, happy for their future. It brought on a distant memory for the boy._

They were getting tangled up in their own world without seeing reality.

**He was begging now. And everyone knows that spies don't beg, especially the boy.**

_Just forget me. Move on. Promise me. What the girl said before slipping into a coma and eventually slipping away._

The boy had come to her. He had come to her aid.

**But still, she did not stir. The nurses asked the boy to stay back.**

_He smiled and looked at his love. He was proud._

He wrapped his arms around her. He held her while she cried.

**He yelled at the nurses, telling them that the girl was fine, and he needed to be with the girl she loved.**

_He had done exactly what she had told him. He had moved on._

He whispered words of comfort to her. It would be alright.

**But he knew that she wasn't.**

_Maybe she wasn't his first love._

Because he would loved her anyways.

**His head pounded with the events which just happened.**

_Maybe he would never love her as much._

No matter what could happen.

**He lost the love of his life.**

_But she was just as amazing._

He would never leave her.

**But he remembered her words.**

_And he still loved her more than anybody._

He could never get too close.

**And silently vowed.**

_Maybe he would spend his whole life with Macey._

But with her, he couldn't help it.

**That he would do just that.**

_But Zach would never forget Cammie._

_**No matter what they say.**_

But that was what love did to you.

**Because he would do anything for someone he loved.**

_Because his former love was just as strong as his current one._

**A.N:**** I know that I should be updating my other stories, but I kind of have writers' block :( So if you have any ideas, PM me or leave it in a review :)**

**Sorry if this was confusing, but I hope you got it. The italics, the bold, and the normal are all different stories. The bold, is a story, and italics are the same story, and the normal is the same story. So it's like a side comparison. And the normal story was about Cammie and Zach, where he kissed her and she pulled back because she thought that she shouldn't love when she could die any moment (Just a side effect of being a spy). The second story was about Cammie in a coma, then dying, and Zach is really sad and what-not (Sorry :'(). Then the third story is about Zach marrying Macey, then remembering Cammie. I hope i didn't confuse you too much :) And sorry about some errors; just ignore them. And the bold, italic and underlined apply for all of the stories.**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for all the depressing stories :(**

**If you have any one-shot ideas or story ideas, leave them in a review and I'll write them :) Also check out my poll on my profile! Please :)**

**QOTD: When does your school start? Layla and mine start tomorrow. Save me :'(**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


End file.
